


Collared IV: What I Am

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Collared [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, BDSM, Bingo, Bingo Card, Challenge Response, Challenges, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Masters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: For their first official session as Master and slave (24/7), Bruce has dirty talk on his mind.  Dick approves, though the ball gag keeps it silent approval.





	Collared IV: What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For my 2017 [Bruce/Dick Bingo Card](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/5052740.html).  
> Prompt: _Dirty Talk_  
>  Pattern: Row A (Straight/Vertical Line Bingo) (2/3)  
> Prompt Count: (7/9)  
> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 6, 2017  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 9, 2017  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1682  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/3846941.html)

_A barrage_  
_Of words,_  
_As my Master_  
_Tells me_  
_What I am,_  
_Under his control,_  
_Naked,_  
_And bound,_  
_Awaiting_  
_His pleasure._

  


**Langdon Summers**  
**“At My Master’s Pleasure”**  
**1976 C.E.**

  
Dick absorbed the absolute silence of the study. He could clearly hear the ticking of the grandfather clock in the library in the next room as the great mansion stood in stillness.

The study was all dark walnut and red leather, the wine-red carpet beneath his knees thick and plush. A very good thing, since he was naked while kneeling.

Dick kept his breathing steady, a good feat since a ball gag was stuffed in his mouth. His hands were bound behind him and his nipples were clamped tight. His collar bore the stylized Wayne family crest, and the jewels were every color of the rainbow: sapphires, topazes, rubies, emeralds, diamonds and amethysts. Each color was woven into the fabric of the Wayne family crest, with blue and yellow dominating. 

He waited.

He tried to relax. This was the first extended scene he was going to play with Bruce within the context of their new 24/7 D/s relationship. Alfred was gone for the weekend, so Bruce had ordered no clothes for his slave as long as they stayed in the Manor. It was an important first step for them. Could they balance this new relationship? It was one thing to play for a weekend but quite another to always obey his Master’s commands, as a slave should.

Slave.

It was a word he had never applied to himself until recently. He craved the security that Bruce gave him, and to be _possessed_ by him…it was something he desperately needed.

Bruce understood, because he _needed_ to possess Dick. It was a perfect balance, and Dick was eager to see what Bruce had in store for him.

Dick shifted slightly. He had been waiting for an hour. He had no idea how much longer he would have to wait. Fortunately, he had years of practice at ninja stillness. It appeared that Bruce…his Master…was going to test his patience.

He shivered at the word Master. It was a word with so much behind it. He had given his life over to Bruce, and he felt relaxed and happy, though maybe his knees would be disgruntled and he would be a little nervous. Besides, if this didn’t work out, the Contract could be terminated at any time, though Dick was definitely not interested in ripping it up.

He listened to the clock’s ticking and swayed slightly, almost falling asleep when he heard footsteps. 

The footsteps echoed in the foyer, Italian leather on polished parquet. There was a soft click as a briefcase was put on the pier table. The footsteps started down the hall.

Dick tensed but immediately tried to relax. There was nothing to be afraid of. He had complete trust in Bruce, otherwise he would never have signed the Contract. He waited, ready to serve.

Bruce…his Master…appeared, and Dick drew in a breath.

His Master was stunning. It was as if he had deliberately set out to look extra gorgeous for their first official play session.

His Master wore a navy-blue suit with immaculate tailoring and a midnight-blue silk tie with thin, light-blue stripes against a crisp, white silk shirt. A silver tie clip with a sapphire in the center sparkled with his Master’s every movement. A platinum Movado watch glinted on his wrist, and the Italian leather shoes gleamed, but not ostentatiously. His hair was thick but fashionably styled, and his breast pocket handkerchief was the finest linen. Dick knew that it was embroidered with the Wayne family crest.

_Like me._

Everything about his Master telegraphed wealth, taste and power. Pride swelled in Dick’s chest. This was a man to be reckoned with, a man any slave would be proud to serve.

The Master walked right by him as if he was a piece of furniture. He looked at the papers Alfred had placed on his desk before leaving for his weekend. The Master sat down in his big leather chair and studied the papers, Dick’s body aching for play to start, but his Master would begin when he was good and ready. 

Finally, after fifteen minutes of taking care of business, his master stood and picked up a riding crop from against the wall and approached Dick.

Dick’s pulse began to race as his Master came close enough for Dick to smell his expensive cologne. Dick lowered his head, focusing his gaze on the Italian shoes.

The riding crop was placed between his legs. “I told you, your legs must be spread at all times.” The growl was impatient as Dick hastily obeyed. The crop tapped on his left thigh. “You must be always open and ready for me.”

Dick was eager to obey this rule. His Master began to pace in front of him.

“From this day forward, whenever we are alone, you will be naked, except for any costumes I wish you to wear in the bedroom.”

A tingle shot through Dick’s groin.

“You will kneel at my feet at mealtime and I will feed you…or not…according to my whim.” His Master slapped the crop into the palm of his hand. “I will attach a leash to your collar and lead you around like a good little slave, and your body will be completely mine.”

Dick whimpered past the ball gag.

His Master suddenly bent down to whisper in his ear, “I know you want this, need this, _crave_ this with every fiber of your being.” His Master tugged him by the hair to move away from the wall and stood behind him, tracing the crop down his slave’s spine to the crack of his lush buttocks. Dick shivered. 

His Master bent down again to whisper in his ear, “You are such a slut. You open yourself to me even before I command it. You spread your legs, your cheeks, your mouth…”

Dick moaned past the ball gag, his cock twitching. The quirt teased his butt crack. He wiggled his ass and the quirt promptly came down on his buttocks. He yelped and received another blow.

His Master’s voice cracked like a whip. “Silence!”

Dick froze, his buttocks smarting. His Master resumed speaking.

“I could give you to a dozen men, and you would suck off their cocks and take their manhood right up your ass. Maybe both at once.” His Master’s warm breath tickled Dick’s ear as his body trembled. “You’d suck and suck until your jaws ached and beg for more.”

The Master stopped talking, squeezing Dick’s shoulder hard. He was quiet for a moment. The library’s grandfather clock sounded loud in the quiet. It kept time to the thrum of blood in his veins. He nearly flinched as his Master’s voice was in his ear again.

“You need to please me, in every way. You would lie down on my bed and spread your legs and service a long, long line of men stretched down the hall and the grand staircase, wouldn’t you?” Dick whimpered. “I thought so. You’d take them in the mouth and in the ass, and cry out in pleasure as their come sprayed all over you. You would hear their grunts, smell their sweat, and feel them inside you and still want more.”

Dick was hard by now. His Master had not put him in a chastity belt. He was on display for his Master to see. 

“I would have you stretched and ready, chained to the bed, their hands all over you as they laughed and called you a whore. Maybe you’d be on your back for the first dozen, and then you’d be presenting your slave’s ass for them as they fingered your balls and thrust inside your body as I watched. They’d ride you hard and spank you until the tears ran down your face, and then spank you some more.”

By now Dick felt like crying as his cock was painfully engorged. Who knew that degradation was _so much_ his thing? He could see Bruce providing plenty in the days ahead.

Suddenly he was pushed down, his face touching the carpet. His wrists were untied and he instinctively used his hands to brace himself, lifting his face up.

He could hear the lid of jar being unscrewed and nearly laughed. His Master was always prepared! He shivered as warm fingers readied him. The click of the lid shutting warned him for what came next.

Strong hands gripped his hips and the tip of his Master’s cock nudged between his buttocks. His Master eased it inside his slave’s body gently, then suddenly thrust hard.

Dick’s entire body was suffused in pure pleasure. He gasped, wishing the ball gag was out of his mouth so that he could scream his joy and hear it echo in the cavernous Manor. Every thrust set his nerves afire as he was primed and ready for his Master’s pleasure. His Master’s hands held his hips in a bruising grip. He would be marked tomorrow with telltale handprints. 

The thrusting grew faster as Dick’s cock began to weep. His fingers dug into the soft plushness of the rug as his legs trembled. He thrust back, his Master allowing it, and the pleasure increased. His muffled cries sounded loud in the quiet study. 

His cock spurted just as his Master reached down, unclamped his nipples and pinched the ultra-sensitive nubs. Dick screamed and his Master made one final thrust, coming deep and hard and _hot_ inside Dick’s body. His hands cupped Dick’s chest as he rolled them onto their sides, still sheathed to the hilt inside his slave’s body.

His Master nuzzled Dick’s neck. “See? A wanton slut.”

Laughter bubbled up in Dick’s throat and his body shook as his Master shifted inside of him. His Master lightly brushed his nipples with his fingers, Dick whimpering. He could not see the gleam in his Master’s eyes, but his sensitive, aching nipples were going to get a work-out.

Soon.

 _Very_ soon.

Dick’s life as Bruce’s slave had truly begun.


End file.
